Rikuo Nura's Relationships
, , | image name = Rikuo 2.PNG }} Due that Rikuo is the grandson of Nurarihyon and the son of Rihan Nura and his current position as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has many friends at the Nura House and also comrades who are helping him in battles. At school Rikuo is a popular kid known as the "nice guy" the one who are counting on him when they got new task for school to do. Most of his relationships started antagonistic but his curiosity and his willpower to achieve his main goal, made him to give many friends on who he can count on. Relatives Nurarihyon Nurarihyon is Rikuo's grandfather and former role model. Rikuo wanted to be just like his grandfather and also ask him to be the third heir of the Nura ClanNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 1, page 6 when he was young. Due to Rikuo's copying his grandfather, he loved to make pranks with other yōkai's around the house and most of his pranks has gotten so far that he got compared with NurarihyonNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 1, page 5, but also he is able to copy some of his techniques. Now, Nurarihyon plays pranks on Rikuo, which Rikuo doesn't like at all. The two fought with each other when Rikuo decided to go to Kyōto to battle the Kyōto YōkaiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 67; page 15 - 19. Although they do not always get along well, they show that they respect each other and care deeply for each other, but in a rough way by not showing their emotions. Nurarihyon believes that Rikuo will become the third heir one day and even helped him by chasing SeimeiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 132, page 16. Rihan Nura Rihan Nura is Rikuo's father, he died when Rikuo played outside with a mysterious girl who was later revealed to be Hagoromo Gitsune controlling Yamabuki Otome's body through Seimei's spell. Rihan got stabbed with the Maō's Hammer when he was thinking about Yamabuki's poem, It is the main reason why Rikuo hates the Kyōto Yōkai, later Abe no Seimei, Sanmoto Gorozaemon (including his left eye half, Minagoroshi Jizo) and their followers who are turns out to be responsible for using both Yamabuki and Seimei's own mother, Hagoromo after reviving them both into one entity as a decoy to downfall the Nura clan by killing Rihan and for two of the villains resurrections, and evil plans. The night version Rikuo is often compared with his father because of the way he acts, and on the way he handles things with other yōkai. Wakana Nura Wakana is Rikuo's mother. Rikuo cares deeply for his mother and trusts his comrades that they are able to protect her. Allies and Friends Nura Clan Tsurara Oikawa /Yuki Onna Rikuo has known Tsurara since he was born and used to play a lot with her. After the Gogaze incident, she was designated as Rikuo's bodyguard along with Ao, a fact that he never realized until Tsurara and Ao explained it to him themselves. At first, Rikuo didn't agree to the idea of Tsurara being around him all the time at school, but he slowly got used to it and even enjoyed her company. Out of everyone, she's the person closest to him. Most of the time Tsurara takes care of him to which Rikuo doesn't seem to be bothered about. He also says that the food she cooks tastes good. The only problem is that it's always frozen. Tsurara is very protective of Rikuo and as the story progresses developed a huge crush for him which made her act a bit strange sometimes because of her nervousness or jealousy when other women become too close to him (especially Kana). Rikuo is oblivious about her feelings and just thinks that she's overreacting. But he also grows more affectionate towards and protective of her in the course of the story. E.g. when she was returning to the Main House alone in a snowy night he went to pick her up, telling her "How dangerous, walking the streets all alone at night...You'll get wet" (an ironic thing since she's a snow woman), and then walked her back home under an umbrella. During the battle against Tsuchigumo Rikuo asked her not to protect him anymore so she can be safe and not get hurt because of him. He also mostly asks Tsurara to perform Matoi with him before asking other yokai. In the Monogatari Clan Arc, Rikuo became extremely furious when he saw how she got hurt while protecting him from the yokai otakus. He confronted and overwhelmed them all while still being in his human form holding Tsurara in his arms. It's implied in a few occasions that Tsurara isn't only a very important person for Rikuo, but also the woman he loves. When he was teased and asked when he would marry Tsurara, Rikuo blushed, implying that he doesn't see her only as a close family member but as a girl. In one of the omakes, Rikuo showed interest in a girl and wondered if he could meet her again, not realizing that this girl was Tsurara who simply had a pigtail and didn't wear a scarf that day. Rikuo's mother Wakana also implied during the Cleansing Arc that Rikuo has deeper feelings for Tsurara. When Tsurara was worried about his safety Wakana teased her and assured that Rikuo would definitely come back, to see her smiling face. In the latest omake 'Tsurara's Love Comedy' which takes place after the final battle against Seimei, it is heavily implied that Rikuo has a crush on Tsurara. Tsurara, not having been able to fulfill her mother's order to steal a kiss from Rikuo during the fight against Seimei, was ordered by her again to steal a kiss from him before Setsura leaves. When she was told in school that Rikuo is in the gym with Kana, Tsurara immediately rushed there only to find herself alone with Rikuo (Kana already left). When Rikuo fell on top of her he initiated a kiss after Tsurara asked him with a blushing face if they could stay in that position a little longer. They were however interrupted by Aotabou. While walking home together after that incident Rikuo became flustered seeing Tsurara. The latter noticed that and silently asked "Hey Rikuo-sama. That just before...can I expect something in the future...?". Aotabō He is a good friend and loyal follower of Rikuo. Karasu Tengu As Karasu-Tengu serves as adviser/messenger to his grandfather and himself, Rikuo will listen to him when he finds it to be important. He is not above arguing with him if he thinks Karasu-Tengu's decisions are unnecessary. Because of his small size, Rikuo can easily swat Karasu-Tengu away if he's annoying him. Kubinashi Kubinashi is loyal too, and cares a lot for, Rikuo. Kejōrō She once called Rikuo's Night form 'dashing' after he rescued her causing Tsurara to become jealous; She is also romantically attracted to him. She is one of the two most loyal follower (the other one is Tsurara) of Rikuo. Kurotabō He was happy when Rikuo wanted to perform Matoi with him, and is a loyal follower of Rikuo. Gyūki Until becoming the Third Heir, Rikuo was always afraid of Gyuki because of his cold and dark demeanor. After Gyuki's attempt to kill him for the sake of the Nura clan, Rikuo learned of how devoted Gyuki is to the clan and his grandfather. Rikuo comes to respect Gyuki for this and is no longer frightened of him. He trusts Gyuki with guarding the western boundary of the Nura clan's territory. Shōei Shōei and Rikuo are fairly close. Shōei once rescued Rikuo. Following in the footsteps of his father, Hihi. Shōei is loyal to the Nura Clan, and to Rikuo. In chapter 210.1, it is also stated that Rikuo, Shoei, and Zen swore an oath of brotherhood. Zen Rikuo and Zen are sworn brothers. Zen is the first subordinate of Rikuo's to have exchanged Sakazuki with Rikuo, and the first to perform 'Matoi' with him. They have known each other since childhood, and have been shown to be close friends. Rikuo often shows concern for Zen's poor health. Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol Kiyotsugu Kiyotsugu greatly admires Rikuo's Night form. He accepted the fact that the yōkai he had admired for years was the same person as his friend and classmate, Rikuo. Throughout most of the series, Rikuo is often afraid that Kiyostugu's searches for yokai will put the group in danger. Kana Ienaga Kana and Rikuo are friends since their childhood. She supported him after he got disrespected by his classmates when he was said that Nurarihyon was his grandfather. She also learned the truth from Kiyotsugu. Rikuo is often worried about Kana's safety because it seems that she is always attracting all kind of yōkai's to her (mainly in the anime, not the manga). It is possibly because she's one of Rikuo closer friends, though it may be something more. Rikuo is hinted to ''possibly ''have romantic feelings for her (at the very least, he cares for her a lot). This can be shown by the way he occasionally blushes around her. He also let Kana know more about him when she asked him of his identity, allowing her to come with him in the Yokai district. That was the same gesture made by his grandfather to woe his wife Princess Yo. Although, in Rikuo's case, he might've just wanted to show Kana that not all yōkai's are evil. Commentators also point out the similarities between the wives of the first and second generation head of the clan with Hana as hints of the main love partner for the third Nura. On the other hand, Kana has a huge crush on his Night form (one of the two yōkai that she's not afraid of; the other one is Tsurara) since the day he rescued her and Yura from a bunch of yōkai in the first chapters/episodes, but it is also hinted that she has a crush in D. Rikuo as well as she is seen to get jealous when she sees how close Rikuo and Tsurara are. Later in the story, Kana also realizes that her only reason to stay in the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol was because Rikuo is there. Their relationship seems to be almost the same even after she realizes that N. Rikuo and D. Rikuo are the same person. Kana is one of the protagonists in the Nura rise of the yokai clan demon capital series. Natsumi Torii Saori Maki Jirō Shima Shima has a minor rivalry with Rikuo over Tsurara. Rikuo seems oblivious to this, and the two boys are still friends. Keikain Onmyōji Yura Keikainhttp://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Yura_Keikain Rikuo's relationship with her is in a normal a Love/Hate kind of deal. One of the reasons for this is Yura's family's rivalry with the Nura Clan. The other is obviously because of Rikuo's youkai blood, despite lying in order to protect her, Yura has remained wary of Rikuo's Night Form. Despite this, throughout the manga and series, they are close and good friends. It is through them that an alliance has been able to form between the Nura and the Keikain, previously against Hagoromo-Gitsune, and currently against Seimei and the Gokadoin House. Night Rikuo often makes fun of Yura. From light teasing to boldly kicking her into a pond when he believes they were having a conversation much too sentimental. Rikuo has stated Yura to be "Tsun-Tsun". Meaning harsh, cold and/or bitter. She is one of the main protagonists in the series * Ryūji Keikain Akifusa Keikain Antagonists Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki yoki Hagoromo Gitsune At first she and Rikuo were enemies, her being the one who killed his father years before the series had started. As leader of the Kyoto yokai, it was because of her that Rikuo desired to go to Kyoto and gain revenge for what she had done. However, upon the revival of Abe no Seimei, he watched as Seimei sent her back to hell so that "there would be nothing holding him back". Later on in the final arc she is revived once again by Rikuo's Grandfather in aid against Seimei's threat to the Yokai and Humans of the world. Upon resurrection, she contemplates between him and Seimei to which she'd choose between, possibly influenced by the memories and feelings of Rihan's late wife. In the final battle against Seimei she teams up with Rikuo. That Rikuo protected her from Seimei's devastating attack and, while being fatally wounded, claimed in his human form that he would protect her, lead Hagoromo Gitsune to claim Rikuo as her "child" over SeimeiNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 210, page 17. She then performs Matoi with Rikuo and together they kill Seimei. In the aftermath, she takes the heavily wounded Rikuo to the village of half demons to recuperate. There she also tells him that the curse of the fox upon the Nura-bloodline has been lifted when Seimei was defeated. She can be seen looking over him from a distance as he returns back to the Nura household. References Category:Relationships